A DBZ Musical
by Jo-chan3
Summary: WARNING: This fic is very cheesy and sappy!! Don't read it if you don't like mega-levels of kawaiiness. YAOI Gk/Bj


Shameless plug: Please visit my new site http: //www.dragonballgirl .net (without the spaces) if you have time. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT!!  
  
Warning: This fic is a shounen-ai fic which means it contains two males having sappy feelings towards each other!!  
  
A Dragonball Z Musical  
  
It was a lovely day, and Gokuu had invited Bejiita to spar with him for the afternoon. Bejiita was feeling nervous about today's spar, seeing as he had decided to finally reveal to Gokuu his feelings for him. That's right. The all-powerful Saiya-jin no Ouji was in love with a third-class. That used to be a problem for him; their contrasting classes, but the overwhelming amount of love he held for Gokuu enabled him to forget about his pride and his reputation for eternal happiness. Hopefully.  
  
He was still unsure about how Gokuu would react - Bejiita had always thought that Gokuu had been fond of him... or had that just been wishful thinking? He shook his head - thinking like that would make him put this day off again. Bejiita had tried to proclaim his undying love for Gokuu many-a-time, bu it always ended up with him stumbling over his words and then blasting off without saying goodbye.  
  
Touching down softly outside Son Gokuu's mountain-cabin, he walked to the door and knocked lightly. Chichi had left him 6 years ago because she had been fed up with him leaving her for long periods of time. He couldn't blame her really. He couldn't blame Bulma, either, who had done just the same.  
  
'Oh well. All I need is Kakarotto...'  
  
Bejiita looked at the door, which still had not been answered. Where was he!? He was about to lean against the door when it creaked open.  
  
'Strange...' He thought to himself.  
  
Entering slowly, it seemed that no-one was up. The lights were off, the curtains closed, and the kitchen was clean - obviously breakfast hadn't been served yet.  
  
Bejiita made his way to Gokuu's bedroom - he could detect his ki behind the door, so he must still have been snoozing. Pressing the door gently, it squeaked and opened up into the room, where Bejiita saw the most beautiful thing he had ever had the pleasure to witness.  
  
Gokuu lay there in a tangle of virgin-white sheets, his muscled torso left uncovered for Bejiita to drink in. It was a magnificent sight.  
  
'He is a GOD,' thought Bejiita in in great admiration, 'If only I could hold that piece of heaven in my arms...'  
  
He went closer to the slumbering Saiya-jin, treading carefully along the wooden floorboards so as not to wake him up. Again he marvelled at how finely sculpted the young man was.  
  
'She was a fool to leave him.'  
  
The chiselled abs, the smooth, silky skin of his chest, the long trail of drool hanging out of his mouth... Bejiita shook his head.  
  
'Baka.' He sweatdropped.  
  
Seating himself in a chair near the bed, he didn't intend to wake up the beautiful Saiya-jin just yet.  
  
Instead he began to sing...  
  
*a piano starts gently playing*  
  
****"I was young...  
  
A simple fool,  
  
I never noticed such a beauty  
  
I was corrupt and cruel.  
  
I was young...  
  
An angry fool,  
  
I never noticed your purity  
  
A blinding whirlpool  
  
I was dumb...  
  
An ugly ghoul,  
  
I've never felt like this before  
  
Pride was my only rule.  
  
But here you are, still by me,  
  
What am I to do?  
  
You like me, you like me...  
  
But I love you....  
  
I was ignorant,  
  
Harsh and rude,  
  
My heart was black and cold...  
  
There was an inner feud.  
  
You stuck by me,  
  
You always do,  
  
You liked me, you liked me,  
  
But I didn't love you.  
  
I had no cares,  
  
I was so unfair,  
  
I didn't know where you were...  
  
My smiles were rare...  
  
But now it seems,  
  
That's in the past,  
  
I can never get enough of you...  
  
I'm happy... at last...  
  
*increases in volume*  
  
And here you are still by me,  
  
What am I to do?  
  
Do you love me? Do you love me?  
  
*quietly*  
  
'Cause I... love... you....****  
  
*music fades out*  
  
He sighed. Today WAS the day. It WAS. He could do this... he knew he could.  
  
Gokuu began to shift about in his bed, yawning and stretching his arms as he did so. Bejiita decided to leave him to wake up, so quietly left the room and went outside to perform his kata.  
  
Around half an hour later, Gokuu had fully awoken and joined the prince outside.  
  
"Hey Bejiita! Sorry about keeping you waiting for so long. I got to sleep late last night after watching the Teletubbies marathon!! It was awesome!" He chirped excitedly.  
  
Bejiita sweatdropped. Such a big kid...  
  
'But that's why I love him.' He added.  
  
"Hn. We will begin as soon as I have finished."  
  
"Okay 'Jiita!"  
  
Gokuu seated himself on a nearby rock as he watched the ouji continue with his exercises.  
  
'So beautiful...' He thought to himself, scanning his eyes over the older Saiya-jin's compact but muscled form.  
  
He was hypnotised by the way Bejiita moved - no, more like FLOWED. It was like he was dancing... a beautiful but deadly ballet.  
  
A smile caught his lips - Bejiita was so determined. Always striving to become stronger than himself. Although recently it didn't seem as though he was as hot on it as he used to be. He had kind of... mellowed out a bit during the past few weeks. It was nice. And it gave Gokuu the courage to finally tell the Saiya-jin no Ouji of his feelings. Maybe he wouldn't give too harsh a rejection - afterall, the older Saiya-jin seemed to have bonded with him over time. He hoped that counted for something.  
  
Sighing, he continued to gaze lovingly at Bejiita, chuckling quietly to himself at the look of intense concentration upon his face. He thought back to the day when they had fused into Gojiita to defeat Janenba - afterwards Bejiita had actually apologised to him for the Fat Gojiita incident and had given him the most kawaii smile he had ever seen upon a person. He reckoned Bejiita should wear one a lot more - he didn't think that the prince had smiled a lot in his tragic childhood.  
  
*a harp softly begins to play*  
  
****"I never thought I'd see,  
  
The day I saw you smile,  
  
I never thought I'd see,  
  
A day that was worthwhile.  
  
I have seen many things,  
  
Some good and some bad,  
  
But I've never seen your smile,  
  
I've only seen you sad.  
  
I never thought you saw me,  
  
I thought you saw a clown,  
  
I thought you heard a baka,  
  
Until the day you didn't frown.  
  
I have seen your blush,  
  
I have seen your tail,  
  
I have seen your deep coal eyes,  
  
But your smile will never fail--  
  
--To make me laugh  
  
And make me cry,  
  
To make me love you more--  
  
--And why...  
  
*gradually gets louder*  
  
And why...  
  
Must you cry,  
  
I will be here for you,  
  
Show me your smile!  
  
*loudest*  
  
I never thought you saw me,  
  
I thought you saw a clown!  
  
I thought you heard a baka,  
  
Until the day you didn't frown!  
  
Until the day you didn't frown!  
  
Unti~~~l the day you didn't fro~~~~~~~~~~~~wn!****  
  
*music ends*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There!! The end of that chapter. If you like this, I will write more. ^_^ I enjoy writing these songs.  
  
If you do want more, I can tell you that in the next chapter we hear Goten seranading Trunks during the middle of the night when he's standing on the balcony, and we also hear more singing from Gokuu and Bejiita as they get nearer to revealing their feelings for each other. Bye bye! *waves* ^_^ 


End file.
